<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planted by AnneAnimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362128">Planted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus'>AnneAnimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, F/F, G!P, G!P Alex, Girl Penis, Marijuana, slightly OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:32:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Kelly find some weed in Alex's bedroom. They smoke it together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Planted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS G!P. If you don't like it, don't read it. I wrote this because I've been wanting to for a long time. Just thought I'd share.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so glad you both had time to come up this weekend,” my mother said as we passed the threshold with our suitcases.</p>
<p>“We’ve been looking forward to it,” Kelly said as they embraced.</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you head upstairs and get settled. We can order some food when you’re all finished,” she said, probably seeing our fatigue from the long drive.</p>
<p>“Sounds good. Thanks, mom,” I said, heading for the stairs.</p>
<p>Kelly followed close and once we were inside my old bedroom, I shut the door behind us. We put our bags on the bed, unzipping them and putting the items into the empty dresser drawers. When Kelly bent low to put something in one of the bottom drawers, I was much less exhausted. When she stood back up, I pressed her against the hard wood. She groaned, barely able to turn around under the pressure of my hips. When we were face to face, I could see that she was about to slow this to a halt pressed my lips to hers before she could. I knew that we had to stop soon anyway, because I was already getting too hard. I didn’t realize how carried away I was getting until the dresser slid back a few inches, knocking something free from behind it.</p>
<p>I pulled back, taking a minute to let the blood flow return to the rest of my body. Kelly took a few steps away to see what fell. I heard her gasp as she picked up a small plastic baggie with a few small, very old joints in it.</p>
<p>“Is this yours?” she asked, amused.</p>
<p>“Don’t act so surprised. I told you I was a rebel when I was a teenager,” I answered.</p>
<p>Then, my mom knocked on the door, not leaving room to continue the conversation. I took the weed from Kelly, shoving it into my jacket pocket.</p>
<p>“Come in,” I said, thankful that the distraction had erased the evidence of my arousal.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you made it here before me,” Kara said as she opened the door.</p>
<p>“Kara? What are you doing here?” I asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Disappointed much?” she scoffed.</p>
<p>“No. Of course, I’m happy to see you. Mom just didn’t mention that you were coming.”</p>
<p>“She loves when we’re both here. Thought it would be a nice surprise for her. Anyway, I talked her into letting me make dinner so we’re going to the grocery store. Wanna come?”</p>
<p>“Uh, actually, I think we’re gonna stay here. Maybe get a nap. Long drive,” I replied.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Kara replied, rolling her eyes before leaving the room.</p>
<p>“You didn’t seem too tired a minute ago,” Kelly said, once she was gone.</p>
<p>“I’m still not,” I replied, pulling her close enough for a kiss, but not close enough for things to get out of hand again. </p>
<p>We went back downstairs as they were preparing to leave.</p>
<p>“We won’t be long,” my mom said when she saw us.</p>
<p>“Don’t rush,” I replied.</p>
<p>When the door closed behind them, I walked to the window to watch them drive off. Kelly followed and once they were no longer visible, I turned toward her.</p>
<p>“You wanna be a rebel, babe?” I asked, pulling out the plastic baggie.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I’ve never smoked before?” Kelly asked, surprising me.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re just so, I don’t know… good,” I answered, watching my word choices.</p>
<p>“Am I, though?” she asked, stepping closer and unbuttoning my jeans.</p>
<p>I was about to respond, but the harsh unzipping sound that followed was an effective distraction. Her hand slipped quickly into my boxer briefs and she proved her point, slowly and firmly for long seconds. Then, the contact was gone and she took the baggie out of my hand.</p>
<p>“Find a lighter and meet me out back,” Kelly said, walking to the sliding door.</p>
<p>Completely flustered, I fastened my pants and rushed to the kitchen. I pulled open drawers, sifting clumsily through them until I found a candle lighter. Then, I found Kelly in the back yard by the big tree near the edge of the property line. She was sitting in the grass, leaning against the rough bark. I wanted to sit next to her, but my hard cock was already pushing uncomfortably against the restricting denim so I stood in front of her, handing the lighter over. I watched eagerly as she held one of the ancient joints between her lips and lit the end. After a deep inhale, she coughed and patted her chest, the smoke floating up to me. She shook her head, finally breathing normally again. When she held it out to me, I took it, still mostly focused on Kelly. </p>
<p>“So, you used to smoke?” I asked, inhaling.</p>
<p>I was finally able to find a comfortable position next to her, leaning on one hip to minimize the tightness.</p>
<p>“Just every now and then at parties. A long time ago,” she answered.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you never mentioned that,” I replied as we continued passing it back and forth.</p>
<p>“I like this, though. Trying it with you.”</p>
<p>“I like it, too.”</p>
<p>“I feel so relaxed. Don’t you?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Actually, smoking makes me feel pretty… unrelaxed,” I said, shifting slightly.</p>
<p>Now that the weed was having greater effect on me, I was reminded of another interesting consequence.</p>
<p>“You feel anxious?” Kelly asked, rubbing my thigh and exacerbating the feeling.</p>
<p>“No. Not anxious. Just, like, unbelievably aroused,” I replied, stopping her moving hand.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Have you ever fucked while you were stoned?” she asked.</p>
<p>The straightforwardness of the question flushed my cheeks and I was glad to see her inhibitions disappearing so quickly.</p>
<p>“N-no,” I answered. “I got a blowjob once when I was high.”</p>
<p>“Was it better?” Kelly pressed.</p>
<p>“Not better than yours.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s a diplomatic answer,” she responded, laughing amusedly.</p>
<p>“But true,” I said.</p>
<p>Her lips pursed as she blew out another breath of smoke and I couldn’t resist kissing her, especially after a conversation like this one. By now, the joint had burnt down to the filter so she snuffed it out in the dirt with her lips still on mine. It was so quiet outside that it was easy to become absorbed in what we were doing. The grass tickled my wrists as I eased Kelly down onto her back. As if my cock wasn’t hard enough, I could feel the warmth between her legs as my hips came to rest on hers. </p>
<p>“Everything feels… more,” Kelly said quietly when I pulled back to breathe.</p>
<p>“Good or bad?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Very good,” she said, rocking her hips against me.</p>
<p>“You’re so hot, baby. It’s so hard to keep my hands off of you.”</p>
<p>I was thankful that we were in the middle of nowhere because things were escalating and I was certainly lacking in the desire to stop it.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to keep your hands off of me,” she answered, her legs opening more for me.</p>
<p>I started grabbing and massaging, enjoying the way all the different parts of her body felt in my hands. It was almost enough to distract me from my throbbing dick, growing impossibly hard. To alleviate some of the pressure, I started to grind against Kelly. The kissing, combined with the touching, combined with my cock rubbing back and forth against her was leading me to the inevitable. Kelly had been teasing me since early this morning and the joint was also primarily responsible for the fact that I was seconds from unloading in my pants. When Kelly’s moans shifted to a higher pitch, it became too much. I changed to a shorter, thrusting rhythm, feeling the wet spurts in my boxer briefs. Her hands rubbing up and down my body as I came only enhanced the feeling and several seconds passed before the last drop ran down the tip.</p>
<p>“Fuck. I’m sorry,” I said, pausing above her.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t be sorry,” she replied, drawing my gaze back to hers. “I love making you come.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to go upstairs?” I asked.</p>
<p>I figured it would give me just enough time to be ready again. I got up, pulling Kelly up after me. Our coordination was lacking, but we managed a wavy path toward the house. The journey seemed eternal and, when we were only halfway across the massive yard, I saw my mom’s car pull into the driveway.</p>
<p>“Okay. Change of plans,” I said, pulling Kelly toward the storage shed.</p>
<p>We rushed inside and when I closed the door behind us, it was pretty dark except for the daylight coming in through some small windows near the roof. I leaned Kelly back against the workbench, getting her jeans down to her thighs in no time. The sudden adrenaline from our current situation made everything that much better and when my tongue touched Kelly, I immediately felt how wet she was. It had me moaning against her pussy, which had her moving her hips to guide my tongue. Her hand on the back of my head was another boost of encouragement. I needed to touch myself because the arousal was already unbearable once again so I undid my jeans, finally releasing my cock from my underwear. I stroked it a few times as I stood up. My eyes had adjusted to the dim light by now and I was able to easily guide myself into her. </p>
<p>“Yes, babe. Fuck,” Kelly said, pulling me in deeper by grabbing my hips.</p>
<p>“You’re so warm. You feel so good on my cock.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t unusual for both of us to be vocal during sex, but I was definitely more vulgar than usual. The way her body responded to the words and my touch only encouraged more of both.</p>
<p>“I love feeling how tight your pussy gets when you come. It makes me want to fill you up so bad,” I continued, pumping faster into her.</p>
<p>“I feel so wet,” she said, closing her eyes to focus on the sensation.</p>
<p>“You are. You’re dripping, baby.”</p>
<p>“I can hear it, too. Every time you push inside,” she said. “Fuck. I’m about to come.”</p>
<p>At those words, I doubled my efforts, fucking her as hard as she needed to finish. I felt her arms tightening around my back as other parts of me also experienced a greater grip. Inside, she pulsed and rippled in an unpredictable pattern. More wetness pulsed from her and, given how high I was, the sensation was very noticeable. After only a few seconds of that, my resistance bottomed out and Kelly groaned with each thick burst of come. I loved that she could feel it and wondered if it felt any different in her current state. There was something more intimate about letting go like this with each other. It felt safe and exciting at the same time and it was one of a million reasons that I wanted to be with her forever. When we fixed our clothing, we went back outside, squinting with the intensity of the late afternoon sun.</p>
<p>“Oh, my god. I can’t believe we just did that,” Kelly said.</p>
<p>“Do you feel okay?” I asked, enjoying the slight breeze on my face.</p>
<p>“Yeah. But, I mean, I’m still very high and we have to act normal in front of your mom and sister. And you’re such a bad liar,” she said.</p>
<p>“Okay, don’t panic. We just have to say we were taking a walk. Easy,” I replied, ignoring the read. “I hope they started cooking. I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Kelly replied, her stomach promptly growling in agreement.</p>
<p>We both started laughing and couldn’t stop for several minutes. Our faces were red and our eyes were teary by the time we were able to calm down.</p>
<p>“Okay. Be cool,” I said as we approached the back door.</p>
<p>“Be cool?” she asked, amused at the phrase I’d never used.</p>
<p>“Just go inside,” I said, lightly tapping her backside in encouragement.</p>
<p>In the kitchen, Kara and Mom were busy chopping vegetables and boiling things. I picked up a handful of carrot sticks and handed some to Kelly.</p>
<p>“Where were you guys? I was looking all over for you,” Kara said, shooing me away from her prep work.</p>
<p>“A walk,” we both said in a way that sounded too rehearsed unless I was just paranoid.</p>
<p>I crunched another carrot and avoided Kara’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Need help?” I asked, not sure how much I’d really be capable of.</p>
<p>“No. I think we got it. You’re not exactly the culinary expert,” she teased.</p>
<p>“Rude,” I said.</p>
<p>Kelly started laughing beside me and I scoffed, nudging her.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she said, clearing her throat.</p>
<p>“You know, those in glass houses…” I started, seeing her glare forming.</p>
<p>“So, how was your walk?” my mother asked.</p>
<p>“Normal,” I replied quickly.</p>
<p>“Odd word choice,” Kara pointed out.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s what it was,” I replied defensively, grabbing some more vegetables.</p>
<p>“Wait until dinner!” she scolded, waving the knife at me.</p>
<p>“Wait until dinner,” I mocked, pulling Kelly into the living room with our snacks.</p>
<p>We sat down on the couch and I turned on the TV for cover noise.</p>
<p>“Do you think they know?” Kelly asked.</p>
<p>“Not a chance,” I assured her, rubbing her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Do you just forget that I have super hearing?” Kara asked, startling us.</p>
<p>“Um, we weren’t talking about you anyway. Nosey much?” I lied.</p>
<p>It might have worked if I hadn’t taken that opportunity to give Kelly a smug look about finally being able to lie convincingly.</p>
<p>“Really? So, you’re not stoned right now? That’s not what you were talking about?”</p>
<p>“Stoned? What?” I replied, even less convincingly.</p>
<p>“Alex, you weren’t any good hiding it when you were a teenager and you’re not any better at it now,” she replied, laughing.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell Eliza. She’ll hate me,” Kelly begged.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell her. But, for the record, there is almost nothing you could do to make Eliza hate you. She keeps asking me if I heard any updates about grandchildren.”</p>
<p>“Well, after today, there might be an update,” Kelly said.</p>
<p>“You know you said that out loud, right?” I asked her.</p>
<p>Then, we both started laughing and Kara stalked off, grossed out by the unintentional admission.</p>
<p>“Get us when dinner is ready, please!” I yelled after her.</p>
<p>Then, I changed to some cartoon channel and we sat enjoying the colors and the smell of the food floating in from the kitchen, waiting for the effects to fade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>